A Massage and a Dinner with Feelings in the Open
by sheltie
Summary: My very first Ducks story. A Charlie/Julie story. takes place after the third movie. Reposted.


**A Massage and a Dinner with Feelings in the Open**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own the Mighty Ducks at all_

**A/N: my first Ducks story. I hope you like it.**

Julie Gaffney was totally exhausted as she plopped down on her bed. She had just come from a very tiring hockey practice. Sure it was great to be the best female goalie in the Big Ten conference, but the work to keep that title was a bit much sometimes. After graduating from Eden Hall with her fellow Ducks she was offered a scholarship to the University of Minnesota in Hockey. Her fellow Ducks have gone their separate ways. She kept in contact with them, but that was getting hard since real life was catching up with all of them. A knock on her door broke her light sleep.

"Come in" Julie mumbled.

She must've said it loud enough because the door opened then closed. Sh then heard someone moving toward the bed and then sat down next to her. She craned her head to look up to find her former captain looking down at her with a smile.

"Hey cat lady" he greeted.

Julie groaned.

"What's the matter Jules?" Charlie asked.

"Tired, sore" Julie mumbled out.

"Ah, poor baby" Charlie teased.

"What do you want Conway?" Julie asked looking up.

"Well I did come here to see if you wanted to get something to eat, but seeing as you can't move a muscle at the moment how about I give you a massage?" Charlie asked.

Julie quirked an eyebrow. She loved Charlie dearly, but he was a guy too and that meant hormones and stuff.

"No strings. I just want to help you relax" Charlie said honestly.

Julie believed him and nodded to give her consent. She felt Charlie moved until she was in the middle of her bed. She thanked god that she had no roommate since this would be a very bad situation if someone walked in right now. She felt Charlie slowly move his hands across her back and she could help, but groan slightly.

"Feel good?" Charlie asked.

"Yes" Julie said with a moan.

"Geez Jules, it's just a back rub. That's all" Charlie chuckled.

"Quiet Charlie, this is heaven," Julie said.

"Pretty soon you'll be purring" Charlie chuckled.

Julie wanted to glare at her former captain, but she didn't want Charlie to stop, so she said nothing.

Charlie massaged Julie for several minutes and Julie had to admit that this was what she needed and that Charlie was also very good at this.

"Charlie?" she asked.

"Yeah Jules?" Charlie said.

"How'd you get so good at this?" Julie asked.

"Don't know, I do know that I gave a few massages to Connie and she told me that had the best hands in the world, better than Guy. But don't tell her I told you that. In fact don't tell Guy either, he'd kick my ass" Charlie said.

Julie laughed.

"Don't worry Conway, your secret safe with me" she said.

"Thanks Gaffney" Charlie said with a smile.

Julie sighed then relaxed once again as she succumb to Charlie's hands.

It was later that Charlie stopped since his hands were tired. Julie pouted about this, but felt better from it.

"Thanks Charlie, I needed that" Julie said with a smile.

"No prob Jules, I'm glad I can help you out" Charlie said returning the smile.

_I __never __knew __Charlie __was __so __gentle. __I __mean __I __knew __he __was __kind __and __nice __and __everything, __but __this __was __something __I __didn__'__t __know. __I __guess __there __are __some things __I __still __don__'__t __know __about __captain __Conway_ Julie thought.

_She__'__s __so __beautiful. __I__'__ve __liked __her __since __the __Goodwill __games, __but __never __had __the __guts __to __say __a __thing __then __Linda __came __in __and __I __thought __I __could __forget __Jules __with __her, __but __I __was __wrong __and __that __relationship __lasted __just __a __year. __What __am __I __going __to __do?_ Charlie thought.

"Say Charlie, is that offer to get something to eat still open?" Julie asked.

"Sure is, come on" Charlie said and got up.

* * *

><p>Julie followed and they went to a nearby restaurant close to the campus. They knew the place well since they've eaten there many times before. They sat down and ordered their usual meals.<p>

"So have you heard from the other Ducks?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Connie is debating whether to break-up with Guy again" Julie said.

"Again, they've been on and off ever since I've known them" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do anymore since Cons sounds very serious this time" Julie said shaking her head.

Charlie sat there with a frown on his face. Julie knew this frown very well, it was his thinking frown.

"What do you think Charlie?" she asked.

"I think we better be ready for Connie when she comes down. She's going to want to spend time with the both of us" Charlie said.

Julie nodded.

Connie would be spending time with both of them as she went through break-up ritual. She'd watch chick flicks with Julie and eat ice cream and with Charlie she'd spent time and hang out remembering their youth minus a certain ex-boyfriend. Both Julie and Charlie were used to this routine.

"How about the others?" Julie asked.

"Nothing much, well nothing new from the last time I talked to them that is" Charlie said.

Julie nodded.

* * *

><p>They got their meals and began stealing off one another's plates.<p>

"Eat your own fries Conway" Julie said with mock annoyance.

"I should be telling you the same thing Jules" Charlie said smirking.

Julie ignored Charlie and then grabbed his burger and took a bit out of it. Charlie retaliated with grabbing her pickle out her burger. This went on throughout the meal.

"Come on Jules, we can't break tradition" Charlie said with a grin.

Julie sighed, but smiled.

They chatted about classes as they ate and about their hockey schedules too.

"Charlie, I was wondering why did you pick the U of M when you had a scholarship to Boston and a few other places?" Julie asked suddenly.

Charlie sat back and began thinking hard on this one. He didn't want to say the reason was because he wanted to stay close to her because that would sound like he was a stalker.

"I picked the U of M because the school made a great pitch for me and besides Boston got Adam so they were set" Charlie said.

Julie seemed satisfied with the answer though deep down she was disappointed in it. Though she never admitted to anyone, especially Connie that she had a crush on Charlie Conway. She didn't know where and when it happened really, but she was sure it happened sometime during their time at the Goodwill games, but there was never time to really think about it. When they were at Eden Hall she saw that Charlie was attracted to Linda and felt like she missed her chance so she dated Scooter, but that ended when he cheated on her.

But now that they were here together and spent most of their time with one another when they weren't in classes. She went to every one of Charlie's games and most practices she could and he did the same for her. It was great to have some Duck support at the game and practices.

"Ready to go?" Charlie asked breaking Julie's thoughts.

"Yeah" Julie responded.

They paid their bill by splitting it in half, which was their norm when they ate together. They left and walked around.

* * *

><p>"Want to get some ice cream?" Charlie asked.<p>

"Charlie, it's cold out here and you want ice cream" Julie said shocked.

"What, I am a Minnesotan, we like our ice cream in the winter. It's better" Charlie said.

Julie sighed, but let Charlie lead her to a Dairy Queen. There wasn't many people in there so they were able to order quickly. After getting their frozen treats they decided to walk around and eat.

"This is great" Charlie said.

Julie shook her head, but smiled as she ate her treat.

"Uh Jules, you have some ice cream on your face" Charlie said.

"Where?" Julie asked.

Charlie tried to help guide Julie to the ice cream spot, but found it hard. So he decided to take a bold step and licked Julie's face where the ice cream was, which was on the side of her mouth. Julie froze at the action. She had no idea what to do. But her mind was screaming to her to do something quickly. When Charlie was about to pull away Julie grabbed Charlie's face and kissed him hard. Charlie was shocked at Julie's actions, but wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by. They kissed vigorously letting their frozen treats melt.

When they pulled away they were panting.

"You taste good" Charlie said.

Julie smiled.

"So do you Conway" she said

They walked back holding hands.

**End**

**A/N: that's the end of my very first Mighty Ducks story. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
